Dos Muertes, una Persona
by Lord's Phoenix
Summary: Remus Lupin ve morir a Sirius Black y sufre, luego Remus Lupin muere, y encuentra el alivio. Slash, Wolfstar.


**Disclaimer:** J K Rowling es la creadora de todos los personajes, y por ende, la culpable de que pueda entregarles esta sarta de 1749 palabras de sufrimiento puro y duro.

 **Advertencias:** Muerte de personajes.

 **N/A:** Después de una semana sin la computadora, llego a mi una muy intensa (Y deprimente) ráfaga de inspiración. De cualquier manera, espero (y no demando porque no puedo) mi review.

* * *

Remus puede ver su cuerpo desaparecer por el velo, puede sentir toda la fuerza de Harry chocando contra sus brazos, tratando de liberarse, puede escuchar su risa, todavía vibrando en el aire, y sabe que para él, todo esta perdido. Suelta a Harry sin importarle las consecuencias, en este momento solo puede sumirse en su propia pena, pensar en que, después de tanto tiempo, esta es la primera vez que de verdad pierde a Sirius. Fija sus ojos en ese velo, rezando a todos los dioses que conoce porque en un acto de divina voluntad y perdón hacía él, el objeto estire un poco más sus mortales tentáculos de seda y lo atrapen, llevándolo con toda la gente que quiere.

Esta seguro de que, si se acerca más, podrá escuchar la risa altanera de Sirius, los pequeños suspiros que suelta Lily mientras estudia y los sonoros pasos de James después de ganar un partido de Quidditch. Pero no lo hace, se queda donde esta, cae de rodillas al suelo y se cubre los ojos con las manos ¿Cuando es que todo se volvió tan complicado? Todavía recuerda cuando eran cuatro, un lobo, un perro, un ciervo y una rata, recorriendo partes de Hogwarts por la noche a las que otros no se atreverían a entrar en el día.

Y Sirius.

Merlín, Sirius. Casi puede verlo frente a él, con su uniforme completamente mal alineado, la nieve haciendo un contraste con su cabello y los labios medio purpuras por el frio. Sus ojos grises trasmitían esa seguridad que el emitía, pero Remus sabía buscar mejor en ellos, buscar hasta encontrar ese retazo de dolor que muy pocos sabían ver, pero que el podía encontrar en segundos. Sirius le sonríe, y Remus se tienta de estirar la mano hasta él, incluso cuando sabe que no es real, el chico frente a el cambia, y ante el aparece un hombre, con la cara demacrada tras los años en Azkaban y el pelo cortado de otra manera.

–Hazme caso, Black, te veras mejor. –le había dicho Molly.

"Te veras distinto" quiso decir ese día Remus, sabía que eso incentivaría más a Sirius, que ya no quería parecerse a la persona que había sido años antes, antes de que todo comenzara. El Sirius que estaba frente a Remus le sonrió, le articulo un "Te amo" con los labios y callo de espaldas mientras un rayo verde le atravesaba el pecho.

Remus sintió una mano en su espalda, una mano cálida. Alzo la vista. Nymphadora Tonks se hallaba frente a el, con los ojos húmedos y la nariz roja, le tendió la mano para ayudarlo a pararse, pero él negó y se paro solo. La muchacha esbozo un intento de sonrisa que fue agradecido por Remus.

–Estoy bien. –Dijo en voz baja, pero la muchacha movió su cabeza de un lado a otro.

–No lo estas. –Le contradijo ella.

El peso de la perdida volvió a posarse en el, esta ves más suave que antes, pero regalándole algo peor, regalándole un beso de Sirius, regalándole un ataque de celos Black, una gran caja de chocolate que tenía escrito "Para el hombre lobo más inteligente de los Merodeadores". Lo peor es que de esos chocolates, él no comió ninguno. Deja escapar una risa amarga, he incluso Ojoloco le mira con desconcierto ¿Se estaba volviendo loco? Su risa retumba por la sala. Si, definitivamente esta volviéndose loco, de remate. Pero no le importa, su risa sigue bañando la habitación. Puedes no conocer a Sirius Black, pero la risa de este hombre, hecho polvo, con los ojos enrojecidos, y de golpe, cinco años más viejo te da a entender que era querido, pues Remus Lupin, de repente párese un muerto en vida.

Escucha a lo lejos un grito de Bellatrix, no piensa ir, incluso cuando Harry corre peligro, pues sabe que si va todo empeorara, sabe que no vera a Harry, vera el cadáver de James, y eso es algo que no puede permitirse. Tonks aprieta fuertemente la mano al rededor de su brazo, debería doler, debería quejarse. Pero no lo hace, esta demasiado consumido para eso, esta demasiado consumido para sentir otra cosa que no sea su eterna pena hacía Sirius, da vuelta la cabeza, el velo se ve ante él, tan puro he inofensivo, que lo odia.

Lo odia porque es algo malo que no luce como algo malo, podría decir que es hermoso si no fuera por lo que acaba de hacer. Acaba de llevarse a la el amor de su vida. Sus ojos miraron a la la eterna lejanía que ofrecía el velo, una parte de el deseaba correr a ella. Pero no lo hizo, se quedo allí, con Tonks sujetándole del brazo, como si esta esperara que Remus se marchara corriendo en cualquier momento y se lanzara a el vació del velo. Lo que Tonks no sabía era que él ya no tenia voluntad ni para eso. No tenia voluntad ni para desaparecer.

Entre Arthur y Charlie lograron sacarlo, casi a rastras, con Ojoloco detrás, vigilando el lugar, con la mirada mucho más apenada de lo que jamás la había tenido. Pues Ojoloco soportaba a Sirius Black, pero por Harry Potter y Remus Lupin sentía algo parecido a cariño que floreció en su admiración a estas dos personas. Y Ojoloco no pudo saber a quien le había afectado más, si a Remus, cuyo cuerpo parecía inerte o a Harry, que había, sin tomar en cuenta cualquier peligro, salido en busca de Bellatrix.

* * *

La batalla final se libraba, pero no de la misma manera para todos. Estaba seguro de que para Harry, Ron y Hermione era la batalla final porque luego de eso no habría más Voldemort, pero para él era la batalla final en todo sentido. Eran demasiados mortífagos y el ya no tenía ganas de vivir, no luego de haber perdido a Tonks. Y que Teddy que le perdone, porque el no amaba a Tonks tanto como amaba a Sirius y seguramente podría haber vivido sin ella, pero no podía vivir, no sintiendo que la vida se las vidas de los que quería se le escapaban de las manos sin poder hacer nada. Frente a el se encontraba Montague, con varita en alto, dispuesto a matarlo, a acabar con su vida pronunciando tan solo dos palabras. Remus le miro a los ojos. Le miro a los ojos y rió, con esa risa amarga de hace dos años también había sonado, los mortífagos le miraban, con los ojos abiertos y una cara de pasmo. Pero ya no le importaba, por primera vez en muchos años se sintió feliz, feliz de verdad, lo cual era irónico, pues la vida estaba a punto de ser arrancada de él tan rápidamente como un soplo de brisa rosa las briznas en verano.

–Se ha vuelto loco. –Dijo uno, y Remus escucho la voz de James en su cabeza, dándole la respuesta perfecta.

–Es que estoy jugando a imitar a Bellatrix. –Dijo, dejando todavía en peor posición a los mortífagos.

Escucho un coro de risas,iguales a las de aquella noche.

Pudo ver a cuatro muchachos en su habitación de la torre de Gryffindor, charlando de tonterías, mientras Sirius se auto proclamaba el nuevo Dorian Grey y James decía que era el poseedor de una de las reliquias de la muerte, Peter les festejaba las gracias y Remus los miraba, haciendo su aporte de tanto en tanto, diciendo que el era, probablemente, el hombre lobo más inteligente de la historia.

– De los merodeadores, Moony –le contradijo Sirius. –. No puedes darte tanta importancia.

–Discúlpeme, señor Grey, no aprendí de usted la modestia. –Le había dicho esa noche.

Recuerda como había sonreído, como lo había besado, recuerda a James gritando "Consíganse una habitación"

–Estamos en una, Prongs. –Había sido su repuesta hace ya tantos años.

Y Remus no puede creer que ya todo se ha acabado, que las mejores personas que conoció en su vida fueron robadas por la locura de un hombre. Odio a Voldemort en ese momento, más de lo que lo hizo en toda su vida, como nunca antes, con fuerza renovada, porque corrompió a Peter, porque mato a Jemes y Lily, porque daño a Harry, porque por su culpa su Sirius no esta a su lado, y porque ante el cayo Tonks. En ese momento solo sintió odio, odio a las personas frente a el, he incluso con el cuarto menguante brillando en el cielo se sintió un lobo, un lobo solitario. Ataco con fuerza, con más de la que nunca había atacado, recordando en ese momento cada malefició, cada movimiento, recuperando toda la juventud que le faltaba a su cuerpo y cada uno de sus sentidos. No sintió cuando lo desarmaron y siguió evitando maldiciones en cuanto vio que no tenía varita.

Quien lo aya visto recuerda lo fiero que lucia en ese momento, el último merodeador.

–Joder, Moony, no te recordaba tan ágil. –Dijo la voz del Sirius de su recuerdo.

Y Remus logro recuperar su varita del piso.

–Vamos, Remus, yo se que tu puedes. –Le alentó la dulce voz de Lily.

El diffindo atino en la pierna de Montague.

–Lo vas a lograr, Moony. –La voz de James sonaba esperanzada, segura.

Pero no lo logro. Dolohov no tubo lo decencia de evitar mirarlo a los ojos, y Remus sintió como la fría corriente de la muerte recorría su cuerpo. Hay quienes dicen que morir duele, quienes dicen que no, quienes dicen que sientes tu alma alejarse de tu cuerpo. Remus no sintió ninguna de esas cosas, solo sintió que caía, mas hondo que nunca, a más velocidad. Y era una caída eterna, una caída que llevaba años preparada, lista para él. Una caída que su vida había preparado ese treinta y uno de octubre, ese fatídico treinta y uno de octubre en el cual comenzó todo. Esa caída que se había afirmado cuando entregaron a Sirius a los dementores. Esa caída que experimentaba ahora.

No sabía lo que le deparaba, que seguiría luego de eso, y no le importaba. Como no le importaba quién encontrara su cadáver, quien lo viera y donde lo enterraran. No le importaba como fuera recordado.

Aterrizo, fue rápido, fue doloroso y por sobre todas las cosas, fue seguro de una manera en la que nada en los últimos meses lo había sido.

Abrió sus ojos y estaban allí. Él estaba allí.

–Supongo que ya puedo morir en paz. –Les dijo.

–Supongo que ya estas muerto. –Le respondió.


End file.
